Wanna Go To The Carnival? Part 01
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Adventures at the carnival. Part 2 coming soon


Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Setsuna all decided to go to the Juban Carnival together. The night they went, Usagi didn't show and Makoto had a bad headache. Makoto rubbed her head.  
Minako: Like, whatcha do, Mako-chan, like, hit your head against the wall?  
Makoto: No, I've got a headache.  
Setsuna: Take some Advil or Motrin.  
Rei went over to a concession stand and wet a few paper towels with her water. She then put the cool, wet cloth on Makoto's forehead.  
Makoto: Thanks, Rei-chan.  
Rei: No problem.  
A stomach began to rumble and groan extremely loudly. They all looked at each other.  
Minako: Unazuki-chan is like, working the ice cream stand tonight. Wanna like, go?  
Rei: You can go on ahead, Minako-chan. Set and I'll stay here with Mako-chan.  
Minako: BUT, LIKE, I DON'T WANNA LEAVE YOU GUYS!  
Makoto twitched when Minako yelled.  
Makoto: I'm not up for ice cream. It'll just make my head worse.  
Setsuna: Hmm...  
The four girls walked until they were in front of the talent stage.

Setsuna, Makoto, Rei, and Minako stood in the audience. A spotlight shone on the stage and Michiru stood before them. She clanged a fork against the glass she held in her hand so hard, it shattered.  
Michiru: I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!  
Makoto cringed.  
Makoto: Oh, my head!  
She yelled, trying to look up at the stage, blinded by the light.  
Minako: Hey, it's like, Michiru-san!  
Michiru: Set, could you please come up here!  
Everyone in the audience looked back at Setsuna.  
Setsuna: I'm so scared...  
Michiru: GET UP HERE!  
Makoto: Oh my God, the yelling..!  
Minako: Just like, go, Set.  
Rei: What's going on?  
Michiru walked down into the audience and pulled Setsuna up onto the stage.  
Setsuna: Pulled on stage against her will?  
Michiru: Not only does Setsuna win transformation of the year award, BUT! She also wins the award for having KEWLEST potato!  
She turned to Michiru.  
Setsuna: What potato?  
Michiru: Shush, I'm just making things up to get you close to me!  
She whispered. Rei clapped for Setsuna, as well as everyone else who was there, while Makoto covered her ears. Michiru kissed Setsuna on the nose.  
Rei: Oooo!  
Makoto: Setsuna, congrats...  
Minako: Whoo! Like, go, Set! Go, Set! Yeah!  
Then Michiru pushed her offstage.  
Michiru: Now go away!  
Setsuna: Kissed on the nose and runs off the stage!  
Michiru looked at Setsuna weird, baffled by why Setsuna kept narrating past occurrences to herself. A man in the audience threw popcorn at Setsuna as he cheered.  
Setsuna: Gets popcorn thrown at her? You people have issues!  
Michiru: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHEN IT RAINS, IT SNORES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Rei: Michiru-san's gone big time hyper...  
Minako: Like, that's one of MY lines!

S title screen & title music  
Sailor Moon S  
Wanna Go to The Carnival?  
Okay! Let's Go!  
(Part 01)

Michiru ran off the stage and hung out with Setsuna and company. Minako poked Michiru.  
Michiru: WHAT!  
Minako: Like, don't go stealing my like, lines, okay!  
Michiru: Ehehehehehehe!  
Setsuna: Michiru has serious mental problems.  
Michiru: Funny, everyone seems to say that about me...  
Minako: Heh. Totally.  
Michiru: I'm just too much of a fun person. They cant handle it.

Chibi-usa's friend from her art class, Masanori, passed by carrying around a Yaten plushie.  
Setsuna: I want a Yaten plushie!  
Rei: Then get one.  
She ran up to the little boy and started pulling at his toy.  
Setsuna: GIMME GIMME GIMME! Where'd you get it!  
Masanori: MOMMY! HELP!  
Minako: Like, oh my God! Set's flipped out! She's totally like, trying to steal that kid's like, toy!  
Makoto went over to one of the stands, played a quick game and won an identical prize. She walked back over to Setsuna and handed her the Yaten plushie. Setsuna shoved the kid out of the way and grabbed the stuffed Yaten from Makoto.  
Setsuna: Thanks!  
Setsuna snuggled her new Yaten and stuck her tongue out at Masanori. Masanori returned the look, pulling his eyelid down as well.  
Masanori: Mnyeaw!

Minako poked Michiru in the stomach once again, then ran away.  
Michiru: Ow!  
Minako: Like, I didn't mean ta hurt ya!  
Michiru rubbed her tummy.  
Michiru: I'm hungry...  
Rei: I'm hungry, too.  
Makoto: Please don't bring up food! Good God, no!  
Minako: MMM! Roast beef, hamburgers, chicken!  
Makoto: OH, SHUT IT, MINAKO-CHAN!  
Minako: Okay, like, chill out...  
Makoto held her stomach and inhaled deeply, following each one with an exhale.  
Michiru: Cupcakes...  
Makoto: I'M GONNA BARF!  
She shouted, running away with her hand over her mouth.  
Michiru: I think I made Mako barf...  
Minako: Gee, ya think..?  
Michiru: Hmm... Yeah.

Minutes later, Makoto returned with a sour expression on her face.  
Makoto: Michiru-san! I'm gonna kill you!  
Michiru: Mako!  
She cheered, running over and hugging Makoto. The brown-haired girl smiled.  
Makoto: Okay, okay, I forgive you.  
Michiru: Forgive me for what?  
Makoto: Making me barf.  
Michiru: Really! You barfed?  
Makoto: Yeah... It was gross.  
Michiru: Did you do it all over small children!  
Minako, Makoto, Setsuna, and Rei looked at Michiru oddly.

Michiru flicked her hair back. She took out her Deep Aqua Mirror Talisman and fixed her hair so it looked to her approval.  
Michiru: Sexah!  
Rei: Sexah?  
Michiru: YUP!  
Setsuna: You feel a lot better now, right, Mako-chan?  
Makoto: Nope.  
Setsuna: Awww...  
Michiru dug inside her bra and pulled out an oddly large blank sign. Then she went back in and took out a black permanent marker. After writing on the sign, Michiru started jumping around with a sign directed at Setsuna that read "Set & Michi 4 Ever."  
Minako: Ohh, is it like, TRUE? Are you guys like, together?  
Setsuna: Where did you get that!  
She screamed at Michiru, embarrassed.  
Michiru: I pulled it outta my bra. It's AMAZING the things a person can fit inside their bra!  
Rei: Only you would think of that, Michiru-san...  
Makoto: I gotta admit, that's a pretty weird place to put a sign and a permanent marker.  
Michiru: I keep 'em in there all the time! It's soo roomy in there!  
Minako: Maybe that's 'cuz you're like, flat.  
Setsuna snuck up on Michiru while she was occupied, stole the Set sign, and ran off. Michiru noticed the sign in Setsuna's hands and chased after her  
Michiru: SET! SET! GIMME MY SIGN!  
Setsuna: Epps!  
Setsuna ran off while laughing.

When far enough away, she stopped running and slammed the sign into the ground, watching it break.  
Setsuna: HAHAHA  
Michiru stopped chasing and shrugged at the sight of the broken sign. Michiru dug in her bra and pulled out another sign.  
Setsuna: Oh, no!  
With the black marker, she began writing on the second blank sign: "I lurve sexah Set & she lurves meh!" Makoto read the sign over Michiru's shoulder and asked,  
Makoto: You and Set are back together?  
Setsuna: NONONO!  
Michiru whacked Setsuna over the head with the sign.  
Setsuna: --GAK!  
Michiru: YES WE ARE!  
Makoto was still confused.  
Makoto: Are you or aren't you?  
Setsuna: We are NOT! WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER TO BEGIN WITH!  
Not being able to handle all the screaming along with the loud crowd, Makoto decided it best if she went home to lay down for the rest of the night.  
Makoto: Ya'll I'm gonna go home, okay? I need some sleep.  
Michiru: BUT, IT'S SO EARLY!  
Makoto: Argh... Stop yelling...  
She said, walking away.  
Makoto: See ya tomorrow. Maybe.

Makoto was gone. Setsuna ran and stood behind Rei and Minako. Michiru cracked the sign in half over her knee and threw it at Setsuna.  
Minako: Like, AAHH!  
Rei: WUAA!  
The two girls ducked. Setsuna was hit again and whimpered.  
Michiru: I'm a sexah slut!  
She screamed, randomly. Setsuna suddenly broke out with laughter. Michiru looked at her, puzzled.  
Michiru: What?  
Setsuna: Michi is pretty, but not as pretty as Set!  
Michiru: I agree!  
She said, snatching away Setsuna's Yaten plushie. Michiru ran around in circles laughing. Setsuna chased after Michiru, threatening her to give it back.  
Minako: Like, are they gonna do this ALL night?  
Rei: Knowing Michiru-san, yes...  
Minako: Like, how immature!  
Minako and Rei slyly stepped away to enjoy the rest of the carnival WITHOUT Michiru.

Usagi finally showed up at the carnival hours late. She noticed Michiru making a big scene in the middle of the carnival and all the torture Setsuna was going through.  
Usagi: WUAA! Michiru-san! What's SHE doing here!  
Usagi hid behind a popcorn machine. Michiru continued pestering Setsuna.  
Usagi: I can't let her see me! Oh, poor Setsuna-san...  
She began to think to herself.  
Usagi: Usually when Senshi are in trouble, Tuxedo Kamen-sama comes to the rescue! Yes, he'll save me for sure!

Setsuna and Michiru continued to run around the fairgrounds, pushing through people as they went.  
Michiru: Did you ever see my movie!  
Setsuna: Was it Rated G?  
Michiru stopped running and whacked Yaten on Setsuna's head.  
Michiru: Of course it wasn't rated G! It was a porno!  
Setsuna fell to the ground, dizzy from yet another blow to the head. Feeling bad, Michiru hugged Setsuna. After the hug, Setsuna tried to crawl away before Michi bothered her again. But Michiru didn't let that happen. She tugged on Setsuna's long hair.  
Michiru: Where ya goin!  
Her hair was pulled, causing her to stop and whimper yet again.  
Setsuna: Let go NOW!  
Michiru: You're my lovah!  
Setsuna: I AM NOT!  
Setsuna pulled out her henshin rod and transformed into Sailor Pluto.  
Sailor Pluto: Now I'm gonna kick your ass!  
Paying no attention to Setsuna's warning, Michiru lifted up Setsuna's skirt and looked under her fuku. Pluto pushed her away.  
Michiru: Hey, Set, what's this thingie?  
She asked, holding Setsuna's henshin rod.  
Sailor Pluto: Give that back!  
Michiru: Is it a vibrator?  
She asked, putting it into her mouth. Pluto jumped at her and tried to snatch it back, but Michiru backed away as Pluto grabbed the end. There was a loud crack and Sailor Pluto began to glow. Michiru watched as she changed back into Setsuna.  
Michiru: I'M BLIND! AAAAAH! THE NAKEDNESS! THE NAKEDNESS!  
Setsuna slapped Michiru.  
Setsuna: I'm leaving! DON'T follow me.  
Michiru: RUDE!  
Setsuna kept walking. Upset, Michiru began to run around screaming.  
Setsuna: Scream. See if I care.  
Michiru kicked Setsuna's booty. Setsuna fell to her knees and was soon clonged over the head with the Deep Aqua Mirror by Michiru.  
Setsuna: Is hit in the head for a fourth time and falls onto the dirty ground...  
Michiru: Is it only four?  
She hit her again.   
Michiru: I lurve you.  
She said, accidentally spitting in Setsuna's hair while talking like a fool.  
Setsuna: I... hate... you...  
She rose up to her feet, whimpering, as she tried to wipe out the wetness in her hair.  
Setsuna: Now I have to take a shower!

Usagi still hid behind the popcorn machine, awaiting Tuxedo Kamen to arrive and save her.  
Usagi: Dammit! Where is he!  
A couple passed by and saw Usagi crouched down beside the machine.  
Woman: Ew, what is that person doing!  
She whispered to her lover, pointing to Usagi.  
Man: Keep walking. Maybe it won't talk to us.  
Usagi reached into her pocket and pulled out some old pizza. The loud crunching of the crust made Michiru's ears perk up.  
Michiru: PIZZA!  
She screamed, whacking Setsuna in the forehead as she ran over to Usagi.  
Usagi: EEK!  
Setsuna chased Michiru around the room while Michiru chased Usagi for her food.  
Michiru: GIMME PIZZA!  
Usagi: NO WAY! IT'S MINE!  
Michiru randomly turned around and slapped Setsuna in the butt.  
Setsuna: You are so gay!  
Michiru: I AM! I'm Michiru the lezbo!  
Setsuna: The slut...  
Michiru: And oh my God, I feel like, so totally uber gay hanging out with you guys!  
She said, grabbing both of them and putting her arms around their shoulders.  
Setsuna: WHAAT!  
Usagi: WHAT DID YOU SAY!  
Michiru: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Usagi: Uhh, Setsuna-san, how 'bout we go hide?  
Setsuna: CALL ME SET!  
Usagi: SET! SET! SORRY!  
She corrected, nervously.  
Michiru: Set is my lovah!  
Suddenly, Michiru jumped on Setsuna and pinned her to the ground.  
Setsuna: Get off... I'll do anything. Just leave me alone!  
Usagi: I don't think you should've said that, Set. Who knows what Michiru-san would think of...  
Setsuna: Aww, what's the worst-  
Michiru began undressing Setsuna's blouse.  
Setsuna: GET OFF OF ME, WILL YA!  
Michiru reluctantly got off of Setsuna and sadly walked away from them both.  
Setsuna: I'm free!  
She screamed, running around. More people looked at her. Usagi watched as Michiru crouched up in a little ball near the restrooms.  
Usagi: Set...  
Setsuna ignored her and kept running around.  
Usagi: Set?  
Still, Setsuna ran around.  
Usagi: SET!  
Setsuna: WHAT!  
Usagi: Even though Michiru-san can be annoying, I feel kinda bad...  
Setsuna: What are you, NUTS! Are you aware of the things she's capable of!  
Usagi: Yeah, but...  
Setsuna: Do what you like. I'm outta here, though!  
Usagi: No, Set! You are coming with me!  
Usagi dragged Setsuna over to Michiru. She looked up at them with an evil grin.  
Setsuna: AAH!  
Michiru: I feel... I feel quotes coming on...  
Usagi and Setsuna became afraid.  
Setsuna: You see! She was planning this!  
Michiru: No, no wait... Just some gas.  
Setsuna: Even worse!  
Setsuna broke free from Usagi's grasp and tried to run.

As she got farther and farther away, Setsuna could hear Usagi's screams of pain. The green cloud carried throughout the carnival, causing people to drop left and right. Setsuna kept running.

Michiru got up and waved her hand in front of her face.  
Michiru: WHOO! Stinky!

The fart cloud had engulfed most of the carnival and Setsuna was trapped in the middle of it. She spotted a clear path and took refuge inside the Haunted House. She wandered around inside, trying to find someone else who was still awake other than herself. Suddenly, Ami popped up from out of nowhere, scaring Setsuna half to death.  
Ami: Hi, SET!  
Setsuna: AAHHH!  
She hit Ami with her Yaten plushie.  
Setsuna: Don't scare me like that! I thought you were Michiru.  
Ami: Hmm, yes, we do have similar characteristics. Blue hair, we're white people, Japanese... How do you know I'm NOT Michiru-san?  
Setsuna sighed.  
Setsuna: Even though I hate to admit it, Michiru is prettier than you.  
Ami: Oh, you didn't hurt my feelings. I'm used to it. I know I'm ugly.  
She said with a smile.  
Setsuna: Feelings? Who said anything about your feelings? I just didn't wanna compliment Michiru.  
Ami: So, Set, do you hang around in Haunted Houses often?  
Setsuna: You're a funny one.  
Ami: Then what ARE you doing here?  
Setsuna: I'm hiding from Michiru. What are YOU doing here?  
Ami: Ehh... Umm... I guess I really don't know, Set.  
Setsuna: Who said you could call me Set? Show me some respect, Bitch!  
She whacked Ami again with the stuffed toy.  
Ami: AH! OOH! EE!

Michiru heard faint squealing and ran toward it. Eventually, she came upon the Haunted House and went inside.

END Part 1

Usagi: Oh boy! Something tells me Set's in for more trouble! How exciting!  
Makoto: For those who get off on watching Set being tortured...  
Minako: Mako-chan, like, don't be so weird! No one's on you!  
Ami: I think she means in the sense of being stimulated by.  
All: ...  
Usagi: Yes! ...Anyway, no more smart words, Ami-chan. It's not good for my brain... Sailor Moon says!  
Rei: What brain?


End file.
